1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque socket, especially to a torque socket having a torque adjusting function and having one end thereof sleeved with a manual, pneumatic or electric rotation tool and the other end thereof sleeved with a drive head.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a screwdriver consists of a grip having a pre-determined length and a drive rod having a drive head, and generally the drive head is formed in a flat or cross shape for being mated with a flat or cross-shaped top recess of a screw, thereby enabling the screw to be fastened or loosened. However, the drive head of the above-mentioned screwdriver has a fixed shape and dimension, other drive heads having different shapes and dimensions cannot be used for replacement.
In view of the disclosed shortages, manufacturers in the related art have developed a manual tool capable of changing drive head, such as a wrench. After the wrench is sleeved with a socket, an insertion slot formed at the bottom end of the socket can be sleeved with a drive head having different shape and dimension, thereby being applicable to various types of screws. However, the socket is only served as a tool for transferring the torque, and the socket itself is not installed with a torque mechanism with a fixed value.
When using a conventional rotation tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench to adjust a lens of an optical device, such as a monitor, because the torque value of the rotation tool is determined by the force applied by a user, so in the adjustment process, the lens is often broken or damaged due to the excessive torque, thereby causing enormous lost.
For preventing the user from using a rotation tool, such as a screwdriver or a wrench, to rotate a connection unit, such as a screw, with a rotation force exceeding the range tolerable by the screw, and causing the screw deformation. As such, a screwdriver having a transmission structure composed of a spring and steel balls for limiting the output torque has been developed, when the above-mentioned screwdriver is in use, if the applied torque is too large, the steel balls would be separated from the spring thereby causing the screwdriver and the drive head to be separated, so an idle rotation status is formed between the screwdriver and the adopted drive head. As such, the screwdriver can merely be controlled to output a preset torque for preventing the connection unit from being damaged.
By using the screwdriver with the transmission performed through the spring and steel balls, the output torque can be controlled at a fixed value, however, a point contact state is formed while the spring and the steel balls being engaged and sliding, such condition may cause the components more likely to be deformed and damaged, thus the limited output torque value is unstable. In addition, because the transmission structure is composed of the spring and the steel balls, the dimension of the screwdriver cannot be designed to be smaller, thus the above-mentioned screwdriver is unable to be applied for fastening a precision instrument.
In view of the shortages of the above-mentioned rotation tool, the applicant of the present invention has developed a torque socket entitled to Taiwan Patent No. M414299 (corresponding to China Patent No. CN201998113U, U.S. Pat. No. 8,549,963B2, Japan Patent No. U3174153 and German Patent Application No. 102012005885.3), take the above-mentioned torque socket for example, in the screwing process of the torque socket, when a preset torque value of the socket is not exceeded, a screw is able to be continuously screwed in, when the screw is rotated and positioned, and the preset torque value is exceeded, a core shaft forms an idle rotation state in a shaft slot, so that the screw can be prevented from being overly tightened and the above-mentioned shortages of the rotation tool can be improved.
However, the above-mentioned torque socket is not provided with a torque adjusting function, the torque may not often reach the preset value because of the tolerance of the manufacturing material, so that the torque output may be insufficient or overly supplied in actual use. Accordingly, how to adjust the torque deviation of the torque socket to the preset torque value before being dispatched from the factory shall be seriously concerned by the skilled people in the art.